Of Weddings, and Cowards
by ForbiddenWarrior
Summary: AU/ One-shot / Years after the war, Harry stops by to visit the Wedding of Bill, and Fleur.


I hate being in crowded places. Too many variables. Anyone of them could have a concealed weapon, which in a sense they do. That's the thing about witches, and wizards. Any one of them could be a possible threat that needs to be neutralized.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I don't need to be thinking like this here. Everyone of these people are here to see the blushing bride, and handsome groom.

I lift the sleeve of my charcoal gray business suit to check the time. Quarter to eight in the evening. I think I can make my out of here before anyone realises that I actually showed up.

The music changes, and the dance floor clears as the bride and groom start to dance to the slow music. I see her and my throat clenches and an angry ball of hot lead fills my stomach. She looks beautiful dressed in white, her silver hair done up in elaborate braid. Just as gorgeous as the last time I saw her.

The lucky man holding her is dressed in a nice set of dress robes. Nothing too remarkable about him, but that could just be my bitterness talking. His long red hair is styled, well I guess you could say more elegantly than he usually has it.

Still has that dragon fang earring.

I'm done watching. I scan the room, and begin to make my way towards the exit. Thankful no one has paid me much attention. I'm just about to push through the door when I'm stopped.

"Harry… Is that you?"

I guess I spoke too soon. I turn to look at the person stopping my egress. She's moderate height, with long brown hair. She's filled out in the last few years that I've been gone. I sigh.

"Hello, Hermione." I reply courteously. I really don't want to deal with this now. She moves forward and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I freeze for a moment. Usually when I'm this close to someone, I'm trying to get information out of them.

After a moment I hug her back. Finally she lets go of me, and begins her assault.

"Why haven't you mailed me back, we've been worried sick since you disappeared after the battle. You just appeared out of nowhere, and then you were gone."

"I'm sorry, I've been on extended business trips. I haven't written since for the past ten years, I've spent nearly all of them outside of the U.K." I replied.

"What kind of job requires that kind time." I need to stop sighing so much. I'm trained better than the way I'm acting right now.

"I work in acquisitions for Universal Exports. They tell me what they are looking for, and I acquire it." I replied evenly. I couldn't well tell her I work for S.I.S. (Secret Intelligence Service.)

"Sounds exciting. Though I think you need to work a little less, and spend more time here, we miss you. Molly, and Arthur would love to see you." She says.

"I'll try, but business has been booming lately, and I have a trip coming up soon." I smile half heartedly. I have no plans on staying here for long, now that the only reason I would is gone.

"I'm glad you could make it, I'm sure Bill, and Fleur would love to see you." I grimace slightly, smooth Potter. Some Intelligence Officer you are, that just hearing her name makes you break face.

"I'm sure they would, but I don't have much time. I just wanted to drop off my wedding present, and be on my way. My plane leaves in a few hours."

Theres a long pregnant pause. Out of habit I fix my tie, and collar. I can read her face pretty clearly. She wants to say something, but not sure how to go about it.

"Harry…" she starts hesitantly.

"Yes."

"You know she waited for you, right."

I know she did, which kills me.

"Yeah, I know." I sigh.

"Why didn't you come back." She asks.

"She deserved better than me. The war changed me. I…" words fail me.

"You should at least say hello to them in person." She says a little forcefully. I'd rather not.

"They seem busy at the moment." and as if on cue, the song ends. Need to make a quick exit.

"I'll go get them. Really, it might give you some closure." She tells me. I nod to her, trying to keep a straight face. As she walks away, I quickly make my way towards the door. I turn to glance, in time for my eyes to be meet crystal blue ones, staring into my soul. People pass in between us breaking eye contact for a moment, but it's all I need. I'm out the door, and with a quick turn, the feeling of being sucked through a straw engulfs me.

I've faced down, and beat one of the darkest wizards of all time.

I've completed Intelligence selections, top of my class.

I became one of the best Double O's of all time, rivaling the master himself, James Bond.

I've faced down terrorists, and mafia bosses a like.

I could not bare the thought of speaking to her again, especially on her wedding day.

I am a coward.


End file.
